A Day To Remember
by Daymos
Summary: Tim's struggle with life after knocking up a girl...
1. Chapter 1

_Please review…I don't know if I should go on with this story line… thanks ya'll I hope you like it…_

**A Day To Remember**

She walked through the hall with a purpose, passing her cheerleader friends at their lockers. She had to find Tim ASAP to have a quick chat with him, well a serious conversation if possible. She hurried through the crowds of other students, searching even though she knew there was a better chance at finding him in a bar, or at least passed out on his couch at his house. At the "T" split int the hallway, she turned right along with the traffic of other kids going to class.

"Hey Garrity!" His rough but smooth, oxymoron voice called.

She halted quick, rigid, with her heart beating fast. She turned around as he came up behind her. He gave her a nod and asked, "How'd ya like the show?"

"Show?" She asked starring at his pink lips. No! The situation is bad enough already without giving Riggins more reason to think that she might actually like him, let alone love him! She instead looked up into his eyes, shocked by the want that filled them.

"The radio show...ya know...sports for the Bible thumpers." He said scratching the top of his head with his right hand, in an awkward manner. "Find it entertaining?" She gave him her dirtiest look, but remembered to be gracious, she was a Christian after all!

"Yeah, if ya call listening to a bunch of lonely, confused girls ask you out on dates entertaining." He lowered his head slightly, as if disappointed, but as usual his face didn't reveal anything. "Look, I really need to talk to you..." She glanced around the hallway, makikng sure no one was within hearing range.

"Yeah? 'bout what?" He turned his attention back to Lyla as she flushed a little, clearly uncomfortable with what she needed to say. The bell rang through the empty halls, signaling the start of class. They were totally and completely alone.

"Riggins..." She paused and took a breath, starting again, "Tim, I don't know how to says this, but...I think I'm pregnant." She swallowed hard, trying to keep from crying in front of him, cuz the last time she had lost it in front of him, it didn't end very honorably. His face paled and he turned even more quiet that usual, as if that were even possible. "And...your the father." She said an almost whisper, her voice suddenly hoarse, echoing through the empty halls, unheard but permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm kind of just going with it sooooooo...yeah...hope you ppl like it...thanks to three2raise and Marthienessx3 for inspiring me to write _

**A Day To Remember (Chapter 2)**

"Sooo...uhhh...why are we skipping school to...uhhh hang out here?"

"Landry, I told you not to come." Matt said, exasperated. He picked up his fresh beer and chugged half of it down.

"Matt, we should be at school, not at some strip club! What are you doing? What are you, Riggins' new protégé? Your throwing everything away! Let's just get to school and go to class, before we get in trouble!"

"Landry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Matt said, pulling out the seat next to him as Riggins brought over two pitchers of beer. He sat down and poured himself some beer, then practically inhaled the contents of his glass.

After three more pitchers, during which Landry would occasionally try to convince Matt to leave with him, Riggins started relaxing enough to speak to them.

"Saracen, you got problems?" Riggins asked, voice of gloom and doom.

"How can I be more like you? I mean, girls don't leave you, you leave them. How, how'd you...uhhh...do that?"

"Ya know what Saracen? It ain't like that t'all. The one girl I love, hates my guts. And guess what? I don't blame her one bit...and then I was stupid enough to knock her up, I mean what the hell am I supposed to do? She doesn't want anything to do with me..." He drifted off, putting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. Royally Screwed was the best term for him. He looked up to see if they were still there, seeing how shocked they were at what he had said, and probably that he had spoken at all. He just had to get it off his chest. He looked down at his watch, taking a couple minutes to tell what it actually said. "We better get to practice..." He said, standing up and stumbling back a couple steps.

"You're retarded." Saracen said, squinting up at Riggins.

"Hey Lance," Tim said throwing his truck key to Landry. "You're driving."

"Don't you remember how bad it was for me last time we went drunk?" Matt asked, skepticism filling his voice.

"Quit whining, Seven." Tim argued, feeling the buzz from the alcohol. The buzz wasn't good enough to pull him out of his depression, so it was time to get to practice and hit some people. Maybe that would cheer him up. "Let's go." It wasn't a request but an order, and they both knew not to tangle with Riggins when he was like this. They stood and followed Riggins out the door and to the truck. Landry got in the driver's seat, Tim in the passenger seat, and Matt in the middle. They were so focused on getting to practice, they didn't even think to cover up their drunken states.

**At the School**

Landry walked into the locker room first and watched uneasily as both Matt and Riggins stumbled over to their lockers. They put their padding on clumsily, the locker room already empty. The were late for practice. Landry walked onto the field, followed by the dynamic duo. He rolled his eyes and jogged up to Coach Taylor, as he noticed his three missing players finally show up.

"Where you guys been? Get going! You have 20 suicides to make up for!"

Landry joined the team, limping a little from his previous injury. Riggins and Saracen jogged past Coach, who immediately smelt the alcohol on them.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Coach Taylor mumbled on his breath, but instead of doing anything he yelled, "Pick it up boys!" He waved over the other coaches, pointing out Riggins and Saracen as they ran their suicides off balance and out of it.

The Coach ran his hand over his face and asked, "What we gonna do 'bout this?"

They decided to keep going with practice and ambush the two after practice finished out. Coach Taylor blew his whistle and called the team in, ordering Saracen to practice some plays. The team really needed work if they were going to make if to playoffs without Brian (a.k.a. Smash) Williams. As much as he'd love Smash to play there wasn't anything he could do about what Smash had done, whether he was right to do it or not. He kept his mind off the situation by working the team as hard as he could.

"Saracen! Do the damn play!" He yelled as Saracen fumbled the football once more. This time, Saracen completed the play, faking to the right and then handing it off. There came Riggins, bolting at full speed at Morse, tackling him to the ground. Of course the poor boy he tackled was second string, and had only played in an actual game once. Neither Riggins nor Morse got up.

"Riggins?! Morse?!" Coach Taylor called, worried for both of them.

The other players circled around the two, wondering what to do. Coach Taylor ran over to them as another coach called an ambulance, just in case of any serious injuries. Coach Taylor kneeled down next to the two, having Bradley help him carefully hull Riggins off of Morse and onto his back.

"Someone get me some water." He ordered. Immediately Smash ran across the field, grabbed a water bottle, then sprinted back and passed the bottle to him.

Coach Taylor pulled the cap up and squirted the water into Riggins' face, then onto Morse's. They both let out a groan as they returned to consciousness.

"Ahhh!" Hissed Morse as he reached to his throbbing chest. He started trying to rise up but Coach carefully eased him down again, telling him not to move.

Riggins began to get up into a sitting position, but got an awful look on his face.

"Hey Riggs, you okay man?" Smash asked, almost concerned.

Shit! was all Tim could think as he turned over, vomitting up the huge amount of alcohol that had been churning around in his stomach.

"Awww! Damn it Riggins!" Smash yelled, jumping back from his heaving form.

Coach Taylor handed Tim a water bottle, receiving a low and breathy "thanks", then talked to Morse as they loaded him into the ambulance. As far as the paramedics were concerned, he had a couple of broken ribs, a very painful injury. He told Morse he'd see him later, but had to deal with two issues first.

"Riggins! Saracen! Office, NOW!" Coach Taylor bellowed as he walked back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...so first of all i apologize for not posting for soooooooo long...how long was it? like a month...a month and a half? sry!! so i hope you enjoy this...i've been quite busy and school is starting soon sooo i don't think my next post will be in a while just so ya know. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed...(all of two ppl lol) and to Amber for helping me think up some new ideas mwuah

here we gooooooo...

**IN COACH'S OFFICE**

"What the hell are you two thinking?!" Coach Taylor yelled at the two boys sitting in front of him. They sat there silent, one with a nervous look on his face, eyes twitching, the other blank faced with a lazy stare. "Well?" Coach Taylor asked, annoyed by their silence. Tim looked away, staring at the wall, as Matt began stuttering,

"Uhhh...Well...I...I...um...won't happen again, sir."

"You're damn right it won't happen again! Now, you two are going to--" He stopped as his phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Coach Taylor." pause. "I see." Another pause. "Is he alright?" pause. A look of relief passed through his features as he replied, "That's great. Do you want me to come down there?" There was a short pause, then, "Okay, you call me if you need me. You too, Mrs. Morse." He hung up the phone, discouraged as he lost another playuer. He looked up at Riggins, anger clear on his face. " You want the good news or the bad news first?"

Riggins looked back to Coach Taylor, allowing his confusion to show on his face as he crossed his arms. "What?"

"Bad news: you shattered two of Morse's ribs, which means there were splinters. Morse had to have surgery to get them removed. Good news: none of the splinters punctured his lungs, so he's gonna be okay. But he's out for three weeks! Matt, can you give us a minute?" Coach asked, not even looking away from Riggins face. Matt's exit was signified by the click of the door shutting. "Son, everything okay?" He stifled his anger, calming himself into concern.

Tim looked away from him, he usually either told the truth or kept his mouth shut, but this time he went in for a lie.

"Yep, everything's fine." He said it in his lazy voice, or what he called his "I-don't-give-a-crap" tone. After years of using it on teachers, he perfected it enough so that they would just give up when they heard it.

"Tim? How come you're coming to practice drunk? We've already been through this! Be smart! Ya know you can alwasy talk to me, right?" Coach paused waiting for an answer.

Tim stifled a nod, internally doing the opposite. All he could think of to say, was a smart ass comment, "That would be the day." But he bit his tongue, knowing he would be tortured with suicides and wind sprints as a punishment.

"If you so much as touch another bottle or can of beer, your ass is off this team, permanently this time!" He huffed. "For today's show, you get three-a-days with your partner in crime, Saracen. Now, go tell Matt to get his ass back in here...and you...clean yourself up."

Tim frowned at the prospect of three-a-days and no beer, but got up, silent as ever, and left the office. He walked up to Saracen with his shoulders slumped, like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. He gave Saracen a smirk as he caught sight of his twitchiness. "Your turn to get butchered." He said, then walked away towards the locker room, stripping off his jersey and pads, getting ready for a much needed shower.

Matt shook his head to clear it, thinking "WWRD" as he opened the office door. He walked on in and sat down, leaning back and crossing his arms, trying his best to get a blank Riggins face.

Coach Taylor looked at him, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting our an exhausted sigh. In a quiet voice he said, "You and Riggins have three-a-days, starting tomorrow. You better be stone cold sober, or...You're off the team." Truthfully he was worried for the poor kid. Lately everyone dumped him, two girlfriends; the kid's own father; and unfortunately, himself. This boy was hurting and if his wounds were left the way they were, then they would fester and become diseased. He knew what he had to do...or maybe he didn't...let Tami talk to the kid! She's a guidance counselor, she knows what to say to them! "You can go to the locker room now..." He said as Matt shuffled towards the door. "And Matt?" Matt turned back to him, clearly uncomfortable (not something new). "You and Riggins get a ride with someone, I don't want you boys driving."

Matt nodded and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him and disappearing through the locker room entrance.

**HMMM...I WONDER WHAT LYLA'S UP TO...SHALL WE SEE?**

Lyla took in a large breath, held it for a couple seconds, then slowly let it our. "You can do this. " she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes at her own reassurance. She tapped on the door, standing awkwardly waiting. She heard footsteps, then a woman's call, "Just a sec, ya'll..."

Lyla waited for a tenth of a second before plotting her escape, but her plan was foiled when the door swung open to reveal an old but young woman, with sandy, wavy hair, and a tired smile on her face. "Lyla, what brings you here?" Tami asked in concern. "Did you have an appointment?" She asked with an apologetic look on her face, as if she was sorry she had forgotten about it.

"No...no." Lyla said, stepping into the guidance office and taking a seat by the desk. "Just here for a bit of guidance."

"Oh...okay...what's up?" Tami interrogated as she sat behind her desk.

"Well, I...I..." She stopped and fiddled with her fingers, looking anywhere but at Tami.

"You're what, Lyla?" She furrowed her eyebrows, maternal worry showing.

"I need some advice for my...current situation." She tried to avoid answering the question, but knew in the end that she would have to.

"And what's your 'current situation' Lyla?" She questioned with a lick of frustration.

There was a long pause of silence, but Tami waited patiently trying not to push her. She knew this was serious, because even when Lyla confessed about her affair with Riggins, she hadn't hesitated this much.

Finally, Lyla broke the silence, "I'm pregnant." She mumbled, barely audible.

"Hold up hun...you're what?!" Tami asked, not able to believe her ears.

"I'm pregnant." Lyla said as she looked up into Tami's eyes. She could see the shock and disappointment on Tami's face, and could feel her own eyes begin to burn and her vision blur.

"Does Jason..." Tami trailed off.

"He's not the father." Lyla whispered, putting her face in her hands, feeling the hot tears sear her corneas.

"Then--" Tami broke off, answering her own question. "I thought you broke it off with Tim." Tami said, eyes wide with a frown and wrinkled brows.

"It just...happened." Lyla answered frowning. "It was after Tim helped me bring my dad home...when he was...drunk." Her frown deepened and she shook her head. "I don't know what it is about him...I hate him, but I can't get enough of him. I hate to use this analogy, but Tim is like a can of Pringles. Once you eat one, you have to have another, no matter how much you hate yourself for it, or how bad it is for you." She rolled her eyes in an excuse to look away from Tami, a tear running down her cheek.

Tami gave her a sympathetic smile, saying, "It'll all be okay, Lyla. I promise."

**LOCKER ROOM **

Tim slid into his jeans and put on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves an not bothering to button it up. He left his hair soaked and unbrushed, the way he liked it. He put his hand into his pocket, feeling for his truck keys. At first the only thought that came to his mind was, "Someone stole my keys!" but he finally got a hazy memory of having...Lance or Landry or whoever drive him to practice. "Damn!" He muttered as he gathered his stuff to leave the locker room.

He vaguely noticed Saracen in the same room as him, as he headed for the exit. WHAM! Riggins froze with his hand on the door, shocked by the sudden bang in the silent locker room. He turned as Matt muttered some curses under his breath and looked up at him from the floor. Riggins raised an eyebrow at him, smiling at the humorous scene, and offered a hand to Matt.

"Thanks." Matt mumbled wiping the small amount of blood from his split lip.

Riggins let out a laugh and said,"Looks like you got in a fight with the floor...and the floor won."

Matt grimaced at Tim's grinning face, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Come on Saracen, let's go find some Rally girl to give us a ride home." Riggins gave him a wink, then wheeled around and went through the door, entering the hallways and running straight into Lyla.

**hope you enjoyed it...stay tuned for the next chapter, thx for reading! Reviews are strongly encouraged!**


End file.
